


Love is right next door

by Isianah



Series: aside stories [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dorms, Foreign Exchange Student, Freeform, Inspired by Real Events, Kinda fluff, Laundry, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seongwoo is 19, Seongwoo is acting like a middle school girl having her first crush, Strangers to Lovers, in my life, kinda domestic, the boy has a cute accent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isianah/pseuds/Isianah
Summary: Seongwoo meets his dorm neighbor, and the boy's cute.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo I'm back with a new thing XD  
> Uni is a bitch, I swear I have no time to do anything TT  
> I'm playing mysterious but I feel like everybody already knows who is the other boy :')
> 
> Either way, enjoy <3
> 
> (sorry for any mistake, I swear I'll correct it when I'll have time)

   It was Wednesday night. Seongwoo was humming a song while cooking when someone knocked on the door of his dorm. Being new in the building, he found it weird as he knew nobody yet, even more since it was 8pm. Maybe the music playing on his phone was too loud, the walls were pretty thin after all. When he unlocked and opened the door, he was met with a boy, probably around his age, a phone in his hand.

 

   With a strong accent in his words, the stranger started talking. _“Hello,_ _uhm_ _I’m sorry to bother you. I’m having issues with the wifi..”_ the black haired boy explained unsure as he pointed at his screen. Seongwoo smiled before replying. _“Me too ! I’m sorry I can’t help you.. I sent a mail about it but I didn’t get any reply yet..”_ The other smiled back, relief clear on his face. _“O_ _h_ _okay_ _, so it’s not just me.. Well thank you, and sorry again. Bye.”_ The foreigner boy bowed then began walking back to his own room. Seongwoo mirrored his move, still holding onto the doorknob. _“It’s_ _alright_ _, bye.”_

 

   Closing the door, Seongwoo had only one word in mind.

 

 _Cute_.

 

~~~~

 

   It was Saturday night. Seongwoo had finally started classes at uni and was already feeling tired after only two days. He was scrolling through his twitter, comfortably laying on his bed in simply a pair of shorts when he heard faint knocking sounds.

 

   He hesitated for a second. During the week he had heard quite a few weird noises in the building, mostly due to the fact that his neighbors had finally moved in. Getting up, he grabbed a hoodie from his chair and went to his door to check. He looked through the peephole and saw the same boy as last time, leaning against the opposite wall waiting.

 

   Seongwoo grinned to himself and opened the door, before greeting the other. _“Hi !”_ The brown haired boy smiled apologetically as he got closer. _“Hello, I’m sorry to bother you again-” “No, no problem ! You’re not.”_ Seongwoo said gently, cutting the other off before letting him continue. _“Uhm.. Do you know how the laundromat works ? I’ve been trying to use it but I don’t know how to pay..”_ the boy with the accent said embarrassed. Seongwoo frowned at the slightly taller student. _“Oh actually I’ve never been to the laundry room...”_

 

   It’s true that Seongwoo hadn’t gone to the basement yet, where the washing machines were, as he had enough clothes to last more than two weeks. But he knew that soon or later he would have to know where the room is if he didn’t want to go to classes naked. It was the perfect occasion, both to make a friend and to know where to clean his stuff.

 

   After a few seconds, he looked back at the boy and said _“You know what ? Let me get my shoes, and we’ll go check it out ! Alright ?”_. The other smiled at him, seeming to like the idea. He nodded as he replied with a quiet _“Yeah that would be nice. Thanks.”_

 

   So with that Seongwoo went back to his room and put on his sneakers, took his phone and joined the boy waiting in the corridor. Walking towards the elevator, the brown haired boy asked, genuinely curious, _“How come you don’t know where is the laundromat ?”_. Seongwoo chuckled as he clicked on the button to open the doors. _“It’s my first year here, I arrived a week ago.”_ The other nodded, a bit surprised by the answer, as the elevator’s door closed after them _“Oh okay. Me too. I come from Japan.”_

 

   Seongwoo smiled, facing the boy. _“Japan ? Wow that’s nice. I’m from Incheon.”_ The other’s face brightened. _“_ _Incheon ? It’s the airport where I landed !”_ Seongwoo laughed at the other’s reaction. _“Yeah, it’s where the airport is. So you already know my hometown.”_ They both laugh lightly at the words as they step out of the elevator. The Japanese boy takes the lead and points at a door. _“It’s this way.”_

 

   Seongwoo followed quietly. He took his time looking at the other male. He cleared his throat. _“Sorry, but you don’t really look.. Japanese ?”_ The brown haired male turned to smile at him before explaining _“Well, I was born and raised in Japan, but_ _my mom is actually Korean, she’s_ _from Busan.”_ Seongwoo nodded along. _“I see.. That’s why you’re this good at Korean.”_ The boy shook his head. _“I’m not that good._ _I mostly speak Japanese with her_ _,_ _and we rarely visit her family,_ _so I had to learn at school.. Must be weird to see a Korean looking person with a Japanese accent..”_ He laughed at the last sentence, and Seongwoo joined him, shaking his head.

 

_No, it’s adorable._

 

   The taller opens another door. _“It’s here.”_ In front of Seongwoo, a room with four washing machines. _It can’t be that complicated._ On his right, he noticed a poster with the instruction. He took a look at it. _Shit._ He began talking, still facing the piece of paper on the wall. _“So, you need your student card to pay… Do you have it ?”_ He pouted as he turned his head to look at the other who was staring at him. The latter frowned. _“Uuh no.. I heard that the faculty was going to give them next week.”_ Seongwoo perked up at the words. _“Seriously ? They’re taking their_ _sweet_ _fucking time oh my god.. Don’t they know that we need them like, for everything ?”_ The boy laughed lightly. _“Well apparently no..”_ He then added _“So, we just wait until we get our cards ?”,_ to which Seongwoo answered, sighing _“I guess so.. It’s our only option.”_

 

   They looked at each other for a few seconds, a smile creeping onto their faces. The boy tilted his head to the side. _“Should we head back ?”_ Seongwoo broke the eye contact, fidgeting on his place. _“Sure.”_

 

   Back in the elevator, they talked about college. _“So you had the meeting with your professors on Thursday too ?”_ Seongwoo nodded. _“Yeah, it took forever I swear...”_ Both boys laughed, remembering the three long hours they spent in the lecture hall, with the professors presenting themselves and their discipline, as well as explaining how university worked. The student with the accent then asked _“So, what’s your major ? I don’t remember seeing you..”._ Seongwoo smiled. _“Literature and acting._ _You ?”_ The boy’s face lighted up at the words. _“Wow that’s really nice.._ _I’m into management, and I’m a model aside.”_ Seongwoo snorted.

 

_Of course he’d be a model, just look at that face._

 

   “ _I’ll admit that I’m not really surprised..”_ The other looked at him, questioning. _“Oh yeah ? Why ?” Seongwoo shook his head. “Are you being serious ? You totally have the look and the face of a model. And beside, I used to be one too, I know how to recognize my people.”_ He patted the tip of his nose to illustrate his saying, laughing lightly at his own gesture. The boy joined him, giggling. His eyes disappeared as he thanked Seongwoo.

 

   Walking in the hallway towards their rooms, the slightly taller boy spoke up. _“So, acting._ _Is there a reason for it ?”_ Seongwoo’s eyes brightened up at the mention of his passion. _“Uhm I don’t really know.. I just love expressing myself through different roles. I think we learn a lot about ourselves when we play someone else, and you get better at controlling and showing your emotions and personality. – And it’s fun !”_ He suddenly stopped himself, thinking he was talking to himself at this point. But when he lifted his head to look at the brown haired male, he found the boy staring at him, a soft smile adorning his features. _“You must really be passionate, that’s cute.”_ Seongwoo swore he never blushed like this in his entire life. _“_ _I-I guess I am..”_ he stuttered. He may like attention on stage but outside, he’s just a shy bub.

 

_Why am I acting like a fucking schoolgirl ??_

 

   Now in front of Seongwoo’s room, the taller student cleared his throat. _“So.._ _How about we meet and try again on_ _Wednesday_ _?_ _If you’re free._ _”_ Leaning against his door, Seongwoo answered with a smile. _“Yeah, sounds right.”_ It was the other’s turn to smile. _“I’ll let you go now.. Sorry for bothering again. Bye_ _~_ _”_ Chuckling, Seongwoo replied _“I told you you’re not bothering me ! See you.”._

 

   Closing the door behind him, Seongwoo couldn’t help but grinning like crazy.

 

~~~~to be continued~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo and his cute neighbour have 38 minutes to get to know each other a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy, back again after way too long... sowwy :((  
> i'm so busy with uni rn ugh
> 
> hope you'll enjoy anyway <3

   Seongwoo’s phone was showing 9pm when he checked his reflection one last time in the mirror of his bathroom. _“Stop Seongwoo, you’re just going to wash your clothes.”_ he told himself, sighing. _Phone, card, dirty laundry basket._ Hearing the familiar sound on the door, he opened it and greeted the brown haired student.

   The latter smiled brightly as he got closer. _“Hey, how have you been doing?”._ Seongwoo replied. _“Great._ _My classes have been nice so far._ _And you?_ _”_ The boy nodded to show his understanding. _“Good to hear. I’m alright. Well, some teachers are speaking a bit too fast, but I’ll get used to it.”_ He chuckled at the last part, the corners of his mouth forming little dimples.

 

_I swear I’m going to die on this very spot… He has dimples…_

 

   Seongwoo stopped staring at the boy’s features when the latter started talking again, and he froze, pink coloring his cheeks. The other student vaguely showed the corridor. _“Should we go ?”_ Seongwoo nodded frantically, not bearing to be this close to the male under the bright light anymore. Taking in one arm the basket full of clothes that he left beside the door, he checked his pockets and nodded to himself as he could feel his belongings before closing the door of his room. He then turned back to the brown haired boy who was waiting for him, his own bag of clothes secured between his feet, and smiled. _“I’m ready.”_

 

   Waiting for the elevator, Seongwoo suddenly remembered their first encounter. He looked at the taller male. _“Hey, do you have wifi now?_ _I didn’t get to ask last time.”_ The boy nodded happily. _“Yeah, it works well._ _I got the paper with the explanations a few days after I met you.”_ Seongwoo smiled. _“Me too._ _I wanted to tell you about it but I didn’t know where you lived..”_ He finished his sentence with a pout, making the other smile sweetly. _“_ _No problem_ _.”_

 

 

_~~~~~_

 

 

   When the water started filling up the washing machine, Seongwoo couldn’t help but let out a small cry of victory, clapping excitedly like a seal. He gave a bright smile to Minhyun, who was smiling too, relief decorating his features. Seongwoo then quickly fished his phone out of his hoodie pocket, taking a photo of the machine. The other male chuckled at the gesture as he asked _“Why are you taking a picture? You’ve never seen a functional washing machine?”_ Seongwoo turned his head, sticking out his tongue in answer. _“We need to remember this moment, so that we can celebrate it next year.._ _O_ _ur_ _first_ _laundry at the dorm!”_ Seeing Minhyun’s surprised expression, Seongwoo r ealized what he had just said and stared at the brown haired boy, a bit in panic. _“I mean.. If you stay here...”_ The other only smirked at him, his own words lingering, as he got himself comfortable against the wall. _“I’m thinking about it..”_

 

   Seongwoo avoided the taller’s stare for a moment, his blush not fading away.  His eyes were fix ed to the  turning drum, the clothes moving in time with his never ending thoughts.

 

_Was Minhyun being flirty? No way, he’s just acting as a friend, that’s all. Stop wishing Seongwoo._

 

   His inner rambling was stopped by Minhyun. _“What do you plan on doing after you get your degree?”_ Seongwoo’s whole body turned to face the other, surprised by the sudden question. _“What?”_ The brown haired student chuckled, amused by the other’s dumbfounded expression. _“What do you want to do after college?”_ Seongwoo snorted at the question. _“What I’m going to do or what I dream to do?”_ Minhyun shrugged, a slight grin on his face. _“Both.”_

 

   As the other nodded and started to think of an answer, the taller student got closer, now facing Seongwoo. He added, looking at the latter in the eyes _“Come on, tell me.”_. Seongwoo whined playfully in answer. _“Well if you asked easier questions, maybe I’d answer faster…”_ He then sighed, serious again. _“To be honest, I don’t really know what I’m going to do. I feel like I only have dreams..”_ He frowned at the last part. Minhyun timidly put a hand on his shoulder, pressing it lightly. _“Hey, you never know. Maybe your dreams will become true, if you wish hard enough.”_ Seongwoo smiled, the words reassuring. _“That’s cute, thanks for the pep talk.”_ They both laughed, filling the small room with warmth.

 

   When they calmed down, Minhyun was one to talk. _“I’ll tell you_ _mine_ _first then. Modeling is nice, I could live with that, but my secret passion is singing. In fact, I’d love to be an Idol.”_ Seongwoo looked at him with round eyes. He didn’t expect this kind of confession. But it made sense. He smiled as he replied to the brown haired boy. _“_ _Well_ _I don’t know your singing abilities, but I’m sure you could succeed. You already have the face and the personality._ _Any agency would take you, I’m sure of it._ _”_ Minhyun made eye contact, his eyes full of hope, as well as his voice. _“You really think so ?! Thank you!”_ He gave a sweet smile to the other, his eyes forming little crescents again. He then added, talking slowly to make sure his sentence was correct, _“But it’s just an idea you know, I’m still not sure I could endure the hardships that come with the training…”._ Realizing that he had been talking by himself for the last few minutes, he chuckled, before finishing. _“But enough about me. Tell me Y_ _our_ _dream.”_

 

   Seongwoo flushed under the sudden attention. He quite doesn’t like talking about himself, being more of a listener. He scratched his neck, shy again. _“Well.. I’ve always wanted to be a writer. But the more I act, the more I want to pursue in this way so..These days I don’t really know.”_ He finished his sentence with an embarrassed laugh, his eyes on the floor. He added after a while, this time looking at Minhyun, _“But I’ll probably just become an editor or something like that, writing shit doesn’t pay the bills after all..”_

 

  “ _You’re passionate, I’m sure what you write is amazing, just like you. And your acting too.”_

 

   For a few seconds, Minhyun’s eyes locked with Seongwoo’s. The latter smiled without realizing it as he could only read sincerity in the brown orbs staring right back at him. The beep of the washing machine signaling the end of the cycle put an end to the moment, and they both shied away, their embarrassed laughs echoing in the small room.

 

 

_~~~~~_

 

 

   Seongwoo suddenly remembered something as he watched the other starting to walk towards his own door.

 

“ _Wait!”_

 

   The boy turned around, surprised. _“What?”_ Seongwoo pouted. _“I still don’t know your name...”_ The other smiled before answering. _“_ _Hwang_ _Minhyun.”_

   Seongwoo repeated the name in his head, trying to print it in his memory. The brown haired boy added, a sly grin on his face, _“_ _Well.. n_ _ow that we know each other’s name_ _ *****_ _, can I get your number? So we can agree on a day.. for the_ _next_ _laundry.”_

   After the last word, the taller male winked, making Seongwoo blush a bit. The latter nodded, a smile on his face. _“Yeah, of course.”_ He took his phone out of his pocket and got into his contacts, before lending it to Minhyun, who did the same thing. They quickly typed their own number, before giving back each other’s devices.

   Minhyun made a gesture with his hand as he walked away. _“I’ll call you, alright?”_ Seongwoo nodded again, fighting against the stupid smile threatening to appear on his face. _“Alright.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Minhyun knows Seongwoo's name because there is his full name written beside the door, along with the room's number :)
> 
> So? Surprised or not haha? X)  
> i'll add the relationship tag in the next chapter, to keep the "surprise" for new readers
> 
> i still don't really know how to finish it.. any ideas? ;)
> 
> thanks for reading, byeeee xx <3

**Author's Note:**

> hey, I hope you liked it :) <3
> 
> I'll try to post the second chapter soon, but I can't promise :(
> 
> My social medias if you want to keep up :  
> Twitter @aGoodOmega, IG @isianah, cc @isianah 
> 
> I love y'all, bye xx


End file.
